


Nothing ever works out in the end

by PopsicleOfDeath



Series: Everything Ends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, M/M, all pairings are onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleOfDeath/pseuds/PopsicleOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves Sam, Sam loves Castiel, Castiel loves Dean, ad Dean has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing ever works out in the end

Gabriel had never thought himself to be much of a loving type. His most significant relationship had been with Kali, who left destruction in her midst. Then came along a simple human, a boy so tainted, yet hopeful, a man who had seen the world at its worst and still had faith. Gabriel was determined to have him. He played games with his brother's vessel, trying with him but still trying to help him stand on his own two feet and break free from his dependence on his brother. He always paid special attention to the boy king of hell, but with every stunt he pulled, Sam Winchester drifted farther and farther away.

Sam's heart however had been captured by a certain blue eyed angel of the lord as soon as he laid eyes on him. At first it was reverence at meeting a true angel, despite the insults which the Angel spewed at him since their first meeting. Sam found himself entranced by the beauty and sheer power radiating off of the angel and the blunt determination and dedication the angel showed to any task he was given. But Sam knew he would never be enough for the angel. He was the boy with the demon blood, an abomination and no matter how much he tried to be better, he would never be worthy of Castiel.

Castiel though had given himself fully to the green eyed hunter he had pulled from the depths of hell. A man so loyal and protective, who never gave up in the most hopeless situations. A man who was willing to sacrifice everything he has and more to save those important to him and keep them safe, but Castiel was just a weapon the man called friend. He meant nothing to the righteous man, besides a means to the end. Once he had no more use, he would be thrown away like any other tool that had lost its value. How was Castiel ever going to be able to be loved by Dean Winchester?

Now Dean, he had no idea what to do with himself. He wasn't satisfied by random hook-ups as he used to be. He found himself simply wanting more, but love was just not an option of him. He would never be okay with sitting at home with someone when there were still people to save and monsters to kill. And he couldn't bear to drag anyone else into his miserable existence. He was stuck, so he did what he does best, ignored it. He reminded himself that attachments were weaknesses and pushed forward with life. He had to be strong, for Sammy, for Cas, for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my random 3 am drabble.


End file.
